J'ai une requête
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Et si les représailles de Thor sur Jotunheim pour son couronnement raté c'était passé comme ça ?


Cette fic est une song fic qui est basé sur Frozen, parce que Disney c'est cool !

Cette fic est un délire super bizarre avec Sans-Reflet (Je suis sûr que cela ne vous étonne plus) et je tiens à te répondre pour une chose ! Nous somme bourrées de base ! On a pas besoin d'alcool pour l'être ! En plus nous n'avons pas de logique !

_**Résumé** :_ Et si les représailles de Thor sur Jotunheim pour son couronnement raté c'était passé comme ça ?

_**Disclaimer** :_ Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas … Dommage … Tout est à Marvel.

_**Petite précision** :_ Loki n'est pas avec Thor pour aller à Jotunheim, il complote avec Laufey sur cette même planète et il sait qu'il est un Jotun mais pas Thor.

Excusez-moi pour les fautes, je n'arrive jamais à toute les trouver u_u je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'ai une requête<em>**

Thor regardait ses amis qui avaient accepté de l'accompagner sur Jotunheim mais il ne voyait pas son frère, cela était étonnant. Le Dieu ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'avança vers le Bifrost avec la ferme intention de convaincre Heimdall de les laissait passer. Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, le Gardien le laissa passer.

- J'imagine que vous voulez aller sur Jotunheim mon prince.

Thor hocha la tête et à son grand étonnement Heimdall n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, il se plaça au centre du Bifrost et sortit son épée pour actionner le mécanisme. Le Dieu eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux que toutes sortes de lumières colorées apparurent pour former le pont arc-en-ciel entre Asgard et le monde de Glace.

Thor et ses quatre alliés atterrirent lourdement sur la neige, ils s'enfoncèrent de presque une dizaine de centimètres dans la poudre blanche et froide. Le froid s'insinua brusquement entre leurs vêtements pourtant chaud qu'ils avaient spécialement préparé pour cette sortie. Ils frissonnèrent mais se mirent en marche malgré tout. Ils ne croisèrent aucun Jotun, aucune créature, tout n'était que désolation, le royaume était comme … mort.

- Nous ne devrions pas être ici. Déclara Sif qui commençait à se sentir oppressée par le silence.

- Il faut faire vite, il ne faut pas qu'on remarque notre disparition. Prévint Thor.

Ses amis aquiescèrent alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une gigantesque grotte faite de glace, cela devait être le palais. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes dans tout les sens mais ne virent toujours personne.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Sif étonnée.

- Ils se cachent comme le font tous les pleutres . Répondit Thor avec arrogance.

Il y eut des grognements venant de toutes parts et les Jotuns sortirent pour se placer devant eux. L'un d'eux était sur les marches menant à ce qui semblait être la salle du trône du palais, il était sans doute important dans la hiérarchie des géants des glaces. Quand Thor le vit il s'exclama :

- Je suis Thor fils d'Odin comment vos hommes sont ils entrés à Asgard ?

- Asgard héberge beaucoup de traîtres. Éluda le Jotun.

Thor affermit sa prise sur Mjölnir, la réponse du monstre en face de lui ne le satisfaisait pas.

- Tu viens ici en quête de batailles et de gloire. Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui veut se faire passer pour adulte auprès de son père. Ricana le géant.

- Et bien cet enfant commence à se lasser de vos moqueries. Répondit du tac au tac Thor.

- Vous ignorez ce que vos actes vont déchaîner. Partez pendant que je le permet encore...

Le Jotun était menaçant cette fois-ci, d'autres géants s'approchèrent, ils étaient armés et semblaient prêts à en découdre. Fandral voyant cela compris qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et qu'ils se devaient de rentrer à Asgard.

- Nous acceptons votre offre très charitable.

Il agrippa le bras du Dieu et lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux partir. Après un duel de regards intense Thor abdiqua et se retourna pour partir. Cette escapade se serait passé sans encombre si le Jotun qui gardait la salle du trône ne l'avait pas provoqué.

- Rentre vite chez toi petite princesse ! Ricana-t-il.

Les quatre Asgardiens fermèrent les yeux mais entendirent Mjölnir s'abattre sur le Jotun, qui traversa la porte de la salle du trône. Thor y entra et fut étonné de voir Laufey, roi de Jotunheim, accompagné de Loki. Son frère qui était d'ailleurs tout bleu et malgré le fait que le prince aîné ne soit pas très intelligent, il comprit que son frère était un Jotun. Le Dieu avança les jambes flageolantes jusqu'au trône, il lâcha Mjölnir sans vraiment le vouloir et s'arrêta devant Laufey et son petit frère. Loki s'inquiétait et de peur utilisa ses pouvoirs de glace pour stopper Thor. Cela sembla le réveillait, il regarda la poussière blanche se transformait en neige puis en glace. Il baissa la tête quelques secondes, ses amis entrèrent dans la pièce suivit de plusieurs guerriers Jotuns, ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Thor releva brusquement la tête, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux, Loki prit la parole la voix mal assurée.

- Thor je … Il fut interrompu par la voix de son frère.

- Loki ?… Je …. Thor s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec un grand sourire.

- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige !

Thor était en train de chanter ? Loki et Laufey se regardèrent avec surprise, complètement choqués. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Thor de continuer sa chanson qui ne semblait pas être faite pour sa grosse voix.

_Oh viens jouer avec moi!_  
><em>Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus<em>  
><em>Dis que fais-tu?<em>  
><em>Tu n'es plus vraiment toi<em> **_(Au contraire je le suis plus qu'avant! Contra Loki)_**

_Nous étions frères et amis_  
><em>Mais c'est fini<em>  
><em>J'aimerais savoir pourquoi!<em> **_(Parce que t'es un Ase et moi un Jotun ? Proposa le Dieu du Chaos)_**

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_  
><em>Oui, s'il te plaît un bonhomme de neige<em>

- Va-t'en Thor! Fulmina entre ses dents Loki mort de honte sous le rire de Laufey qui commençait à monter.

_Pense à moi !_ Répondit Thor tout en chantant.

- J'aimerais éviter vois-tu. Grimaça le Dieu des Mensonges

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_  
><em>Ou faire du cheval dans la cour<em>  
><em>Je suis un garçon en manque de compagnie<em>  
><em>Je parle au mur et à ses portraits qui m'entourent!<em>

_Salut Jeanne d'Arc! **(C'est qui celle-là ? Demanda Loki)**_  
><em>Je suis seul et je m'ennuie<em>  
><em>Tu restes de glace <strong>(Et tu es fier de ta blague ? Grimaça son cadet)<strong>_  
><em>Et moi j'attends que les heures passent<em>

- Arrête Thor ! Stupide Asgardien sans cervelle ! Cria Loki sous le rire non dissimulé des Jotuns qui se roulaient par terre tellement la situation était incongrue.

_Loki?_  
><em>Peux-tu ouvrir ton cœur ? <strong>(Cela serait problématique, j'aimerais encore vivre. Ironisa Loki)<strong>_  
><em>Pourquoi restes-tu enfermé?<em>  
><em>On me dit "sois fort, le temps arrange tout"<em>  
><em>Mais j'ai besoin de nous pour oublier<em>

_Que nous n'avons plus personne **(Ah bon ? Continua le Dieu des mensonges)**_  
><em>Plus aucune famille <strong>(Depuis quand ? S'étonna Loki ne comprenant plus son frère)<strong>_  
><em>Quel avenir pour nous?<em>

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_

- C'est bon t'as fini ? Grimaça Loki.

- J'avais pas autant rigolé depuis des millénaires. S'exclama Laufey qui avait mal aux zygomatiques à force de rire.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Loki voulait vraiment savoir.

- Parce que je me fiche que tu sois biologiquement mon frère ou pas. Que tu sois un Asgard ou un Jotun. Pour moi t'es toujours mon p'tit frère adoré. Celui qui mouillait encore ses couches à 400 ans et qui … Thor ne put finir sa phrase, la main de Loki s'abattit sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne puisse rien révéler d'autres de honteux.

- Tais-toi ! Hurla-t-il.

- Ça te dis de faire un bonhomme de neige Loki ? Le Dieu de la foudre semblait y tenir à son bonhomme de neige.

Loki soupira pour la forme et se mit à sourire, son frère l'aimait comme il était. Tellement absorbé par l'autre, les deux frères ne remarquèrent pas Odin qui venait d'arriver et qui était à la limite de l'apoplexie d'avoir vu Thor chanter.

* * *

><p>This is the end !<p>

Sans-Reflet ne t'approche pas de moi avec tes plumes ! J'ai posté, avec beaucoup de retard mais c'est fait maintenant !

Autrement ... Review pour cette chose bizarre ?


End file.
